Masquerade
by Aria52
Summary: When Aang is captured, Koh decides that he must intervene...who does he ask to rescue the young avatar and what does he get in return? Yaoi but not too bad XD short oneshot for MockingbirdBell please read and review XD


**I was asked to do a random oneshot...so i did XD**

**This has a breif bit of yaoi...and i realize there is a lot of out of character junk in here but i don't really care, i came up with the idea and typed it out**

**This is just what felt right for this story...i hope you enjoy XD**

**There are bits that are messing up...sorry if they don't work right...  
**

* * *

The odd tree twisted around the faintly lit area and a large coyote passed in the background. He looked around, unsure of where to go but there was only one way he could go.

Down into the tree.

He went down the stairs, looking for something…anything.

Then a huge centipede like creature crawled around him.

"If you were any other person at any other time…I would have taken your face by now." He blinked and frowned, "However, I, unlike most spirits, see the need of the balance in the world…and you are the one to help." He nearly scoffed and the odd creature looked at him again, "The avatar has been captured by another." His golden eyes widened and the creature smiled, "And I would like you to get him out."

"And betray my home?" He nearly growled.

"Oh, I know about you and everything you are conflicted about." The spirit smirked, "I also know that you will never bring him to your home as a prisoner."

"What does that mean?" He demanded.

"Oh, just something you do not yet know of, but if you do not free him, he will be imprisoned forever." The spirit said.

"And what would I get from helping you?" The creature handed him something, "A mask?"

"That is a copy of my original face; I have taken so many…" The spirit smirked, "It will allow you to ask for my aid while you wear it, just say my name and I can help."

"Oh, and what is your name?" He asked, obviously not believing it.

"Koh."

* * *

Iroh frowned as the crewmen tried to melt the ice that had covered the door, nothing could melt it.

He knew the chill that had created the ice, he had been there once…so what did the spirits want with his nephew?

Suddenly, all the ice vanished and he rushed in, not letting the crew past him; he waved them away to say the prince was okay and watched as his nephew woke up.

"How was your journey to the spirit world, my young nephew?" Iroh asked, glancing at the mask near the teen.

Zuko's eyes widened and he sat up, alert.

"It seems you came back with a souvenir." Zuko looked down at the mask with a scowl, "Koh the face stealer, correct?" His eyes widened.

"How did you…" Zuko started. Iroh only smiled at him.

"That mask holds some great responsibility with it and great danger if you ignore said responsibility." Iroh studied it.

"So basically I have no choice." Zuko decided. Iroh laughed slightly.

"No, just little choice." Zuko rolled his eyes. Iroh put a hand on the prince's shoulder, "Any spirit, especially Koh, would hate to contact someone here so whatever he wants you to do is something important that only you can do." He looked straight into Zuko's eyes, "Keep that in mind, my nephew." He stood up and left as Zuko looked at the mask.

* * *

Zuko glanced at the mask.

Because of what the spirit had him do, his ship had been blown up and now he was hiding in one of Zhao's ships.

He was about to leave one of Zhao's ships.

He grabbed the mask and after a slight debate, put it on.

"Koh." His eyes widened as his mind was filled with many faces…different faces…one caught his eye and that one stayed…in seconds everything vanished.

He blinked and went to take the mask off.

There was no mask.

He went to a mirror nearby and his eyes widened.

The face that had caught his attention was now in place of his own. His skin color had changed to match the tanner face as well.

Iroh walked in and was instantly alert.

"Uncle, it's me." Iroh blinked and Zuko reached up, pulling the face off…

After it came off a bit it turned back into the blue mask.

"An interesting ability has been given to you." Iroh noted.

Zuko nodded.

"Don't lose that mask." Zuko blinked but got into his boat.

* * *

When he spotted Katara watching Aang, he placed the mask on again, selecting a face that seemed more like one from a water tribe…his hair and skin changed to match the face.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked, Katara blinked while Yue seemed confused, "It's too dangerous to be here, go."

"Aang needs to find the moon and ocean spirits for their help." Katara said…when she mentioned the spirits, a flash of two koi fish came to his mind.

A quick glance down showed those same two fish in the water.

"I'll watch after him, go somewhere safe." Maybe he shouldn't be trying to get Aang this way but it would be easier for him later.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before…" Yue stated. Zuko frowned at her, "And at the same time you're familiar."

"I just have one of those faces." Zuko mumbled, "But you need to get out of here."

"I can protect myself." Katara said, Zuko sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Katara shrugged and turned to look at Aang.

He glanced at Yue then smirked, sending a blast of fire directly at Katara's back.

Yue cried out but it hit the waterbender before she could defend herself.

The injured waterbender watched as he took off the face. His scarred eye seemed to glare at her as he glanced down.

She passed out.

He looked at Yue but the princess had already run.

He grabbed Aang and left.

Once in the cave he debated over tying up the airbender then glanced at the mask.

If he could get Aang to willingly go with him back to the fire nation then he wouldn't have to deal with the airbender's escape attempts…

He put on the mask and it seemed to select a face for him.

He groaned as it changed him to match the face…his long brown hair was bad enough; it had to pick a Female face.

But there was probably a reason for it.

Aang shot up to see Zuko…but it wasn't Zuko.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Zuko already knew it would change his voice as well.

"Ummi." It was the name he knew went with the face, how he knew he wasn't sure. "I found you collapsed out in the blizzard." Aang blinked and looked out the cave, he frowned then looked back at Ummi his eyes widened.

"You!" Zuko blinked, "Koh had your face." Great, just great, the spirit wanted to screw him over, "But then why is your face here?" Aang frowned in thought.

"Are you sure you didn't just have an odd dream?" Zuko suggested.

"No, I'm sure, you're the reason Avatar Kuruk tried to kill Koh." Aang decided, "So what are you doing here?"

"Koh?" Zuko asked, his eyes nearly widened as the faces popped through his head.

"Yeah, the face stealer, he told me…" Aang's eyes widened, "The moon and ocean spirits are in danger, I have to help them." He looked at Zuko but his eyes widened as Zuko's form shifted again.

The next person was a guy-Zuko didn't like being a girl-still with tan skin but his hair was back in a braid. His eyes were a pure blue.

"You're not Koh, are you?" Aang asked warily.

"No, but he did ask for my help a while ago." Zuko admitted, making Aang blink.

"Who are you then?" Zuko raised an eyebrow then Aang looked up, "Appa!" Aang rushed over and Katara narrowed her eyes at Zuko.

He crossed his arms.

"Come on!" Aang stated.

"He's not coming with us." Katara said. Aang blinked.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why don't you show him, Zuko?" Aang's eyes widened and Zuko grabbed the mask, pulling it off.

"That's why you saved me that time?" Aang realized, Katara blinked and Zuko smirked, sending a blast of fire straight at her while putting the mask back on.

"Koh." He shifted to the body of an owl and flew off.

"If Zuko can do that…" Sokka shook his head.

"How can he do that?" Katara asked.

"It doesn't matter, come on." Aang said, making Appa fly in the direction the owl had.

* * *

Zuko flew to the oasis and spotted Zhao there.

Iroh was as well.

An image of a moon kept flashing through his mind…

He shifted to the man from before and attacked Zhao seconds after the admiral sent a blast of fire at the koi.

Zhao watched as Iroh took out his men then turned to Zuko.

"Who are you?" He wondered, Zuko pictured his own face and Zhao's eyes widened.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko declared.

"You let the avatar go." Zhao returned, slightly curious about how Zuko shifted appearances.

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"I had no choice." Zhao laughed.

"The poor little prince wants to get home." Zuko rolled his eyes and reached up, to Zhao it looked like he was peeling off a layer of skin that turned into a mask that was familiar.

"The face stealing spirit forced me to." Zhao stared at the mask and an idea popped into Zuko's mind, he tossed the mask at Zhao and it latched onto his face…the mask seemed to melt into it and Zhao was trying to get it off, "His name is Koh." It clattered to the ground, back to the mask. Zhao's face stored in its memories.

Zuko grabbed the mask and put it in his stuff, leaving the faceless Zhao to koizilla.

* * *

"You must be careful with that, my nephew." Zuko glanced at Iroh before trying a different face, "Rarely do spirits give out their abilities with only one price tag." He pulled the mask off with a sigh.

"You're right, uncle…I just don't like walking down the street and getting looks of pity." Iroh smiled at him.

"Take those looks as a sign that we have not been found by the fire nation." Iroh stated with a grin, "I have to go, but you have the day off today. Enjoy yourself!" Zuko rolled his eyes and Iroh left.

Zuko looked at the mask again.

"Koh." As the faces shuffled through his mind, he caught something odd and his eyes widened; he selected that one and looked at the mirror.

His own face stared back at him…still the same age he was but with no scar.

His hair had ended up slightly longer as well but he didn't care.

He reached up to rub where the scar should have been but all he felt was smooth skin.

He decided to just take a walk and as he passed through crowds, he got different looks.

Little kids glanced at him with little interest.

Teenage boys looked at him with jealousy.

Teenage girls had hearts in their eyes.

Adult males just smiled at him, shaking their heads.

And women…half had a look on their face that said 'that's nice' but the other half…

Let's just say he had to keep fire from coming out of his mouth every time his ass was slapped.

It was definitely different for him.

"Hey, Katara, what are you staring at, you know I don't like it when you stare like that." Zuko froze and turned to see the waterbender staring straight at him.

The avatar was here.

His eyes narrowed and Sokka looked over at him.

"Who's that?" He asked Katara, frowning.

"I don't know…" She suddenly grinned, "But I'm gonna find out." She rushed over to Zuko faster than the firebender thought anyone could run, "Hi,I'mKatara,Ijustsawyou...andthought'Ishouldcomeoverandsayhi',what'syourname?" Zuko blinked as his mind finally caught up and translated.

"Um…I'm Lee." Zuko managed.

"Nicetomeetyou,Lee,whatbringsyoutoBa-Sing-Se?I'mherelookingforaflying-bisonand..." Sokka grabbed his sister before she could say anymore.

"Sorry, my sister's kinda crazy." Sokka stated, "But you look familiar."

"Guess I just have one of those faces." He unconsciously scratched at where his scar should have been.

"No, you don't." Sokka stated easily, Zuko frowned, "But you're not the person you remind me of."

"Of course he's not." Katara said, pushing Sokka away, she took a deep breath and looked at Zuko, ready to make herself seem less like an idiot… "Wannagoonadate?" She slapped a hand over her mouth and Sokka's eyes widened. Zuko noticed that their conversation had gotten quite a bit of attention.

"Look, you don't want to go on a date with my sister…" Sokka started.

"You're right." Zuko said.

"…She's touchy and clingy and-What did you say?" Zuko raised the only eyebrow he was used to having, "What's wrong with my sister, she's beautiful and kind and way more than you deserve!" Zuko crossed his arms, "You're gay, aren't you!" He accused. Zuko just looked at him, "Then what's wrong with my sister?" But Katara had turned and run off, Sokka looked at her, looked at Zuko, looked back at her… "I better not see you again." He growled at Zuko before running after his sister.

Zuko sighed and started walking again…only to get stopped as he turned into an alley.

"What did you do to Katara?" His eyes widened as they stared directly into grey ones.

He took a step back and the airbender flipped down.

"She asked me out, I turned her down, that's it." Zuko said. Aang frowned.

"Why would you turn her down?" Zuko nearly groaned, "Would you go out with me then?" Zuko's eyes widened as Aang looked at him with a pathetic expression…Aang's eyes widened then he laughed it off, "Kidding, neither of us go that way, right?" Zuko nearly smirked.

"You do, right?" Aang frowned.

"No…it's against the monk's teachings." He didn't seem so sure.

"Forget your teachings; do you like boys or girls?" Aang bit his lip in thought.

His response was to kiss Zuko.

The kiss was needy and desperate…and Zuko saw the perfect way to catch the airbender.

Soon their tongues were wrestling and Aang desperately latched onto Zuko's hair…

Then he realized something.

It wasn't that he was kissing a stranger he just met in an alley.

It wasn't that said stranger just dumped Katara.

And it wasn't that they had gotten an audience of a single blind earthbender.

He pulled back, making Zuko frown.

He slowly brought his hands to Zuko's face, frowning even deeper when he found it.

He pulled the mask off, glaring at Zuko.

"I can't believe you." Aang hissed, "You knew, didn't you?"

"I just wanted to know how I'd look without the scar." Zuko said simply.

Aang threw down the mask and ran. Zuko picked it up with a frown.

* * *

Aang frowned when Appa wasn't in there.

"We're too late." Katara realized.

"What's this?" Toph walked up to something that was leaning against the chains.

Something cut perfectly in half.

Something blue.

"Zuko." Katara said darkly as Aang stared at it, "He has Appa."

"I'm…not so sure." Aang mumbled.

* * *

"You did the right thing, my nephew." Iroh stated.

"Freeing the bison or leaving the mask?" Iroh laughed slightly, "Because both felt like I had no choice."

"No, you had little choice." Zuko glanced at his uncle.

"But not because of Koh." Iroh blinked as Zuko went to his room.

As the banished prince shut the door, he placed his hand to his lips and his heart started pounding.

"Definitely not because of Koh." He collapsed against the door, wishing he had his mask to hide behind.

Wishing for his masquerade.

* * *

**So...the katara bit was because i wanted to have someone speak like that and i HATE zutara XD...and i think i finally got that bit working  
**

**Not much bad stuff...i can make this one T not M XD**

**And just think, if zuko wasn't a walking reminder of the war...he'd get reactions like that, no questions asked XD**

**I have to thank MockingbirdBell for having me continue this...not quite why i'd started it but still nice XD**

**i know i stopped because zuka caught my attention**

**Review, it makes me happy XD  
**


End file.
